My Best Friend
by WinterWonderland99
Summary: Percy saves Annabeth's life, but also risks his own. Annabeth feels guilty but is also angry at Luke for leaving them both. Percy and Annabeth are best friends and Luke is Annabeth's boyfriend. Will Annabeth realise who her true feelings belong to? AU! I started this story a while ago but never completed it. It's now updated and hopefully better. :) Rated T just in case. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - The Accident

**hey guys! I know I left you guys hanging last time I put this story up, but I've put it up again and this time have changed it a bit. Hopefully it's better and I promise I will finish it 'cause it's summer! I would love to hear your feedback and any suggestions for where this story should head would be gratefully appreciated. If I make any mistakes just let me know. Now, on with the story! :)**

Chapter 1-The Accident

Annabeth's P.O.V

My best friend, Percy was waiting by my locker after school. I knew it was him because his dark mop was covering his handsome green eyes.

"Hey Annabeth. How was Spanish?" he asked with a look of disgust. He's just jealous that I have a nicer Spanish teacher than his.

I smiled. "Facile."

He had a confused look on his face. "You found it smelly?"

I laughed and said, "No. I said _easy._"

"Oh." He smiled. "I knew that."

Sure he did. I just smiled and we both walked down the corridor to go home. Before we reached the school entrance, someone behind me said, "Hey babe. Do you wanna walk home with me?" I turned around to see my boyfriend, Luke. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and glared at Percy. Percy glared back. I wondered what was up with them.

"I'm walking home with Percy, but you can come as well if you want." I said. I didn't want to disappoint either of them, plus I wanted to know what was with them.

Luke nodded and took my hand. We walked out into the nice summer's breeze.

* * *

We were walking down the street in an awkward silence.

"So…" I said trying to start off a conversation.

Before I could finish I saw Luke turn his head. He then let go of my hand and starting running down the street with a scared expression on his face. I was going to call him back but before I could, I felt something push me to the side. Next thing I knew, I was on the concrete ground.

I turned my head to see what had happened when I saw the most horrific thing. Percy was on the ground, unconscious covered in scratches, and bruises that were starting to form. In front of him was a car that looked crashed and the driver looked fine but drunk. I ran to Percy and kneeled beside him.

"Please don't die Percy. Please be okay." I said worriedly. I would've gotten hurt but Percy risked his life for me. He pushed me out the way. Luke on the other hand only cared about himself and ran off without saying anything. That coward!

I got out my mobile and dialled for an ambulance. Percy _will _be okay, I thought. I'll make sure of it.

**I know it wasn't very long for a first chapter but I promise to try and make them longer. Please R&R and let me know if I should continue this story. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hospital

** So I didn't get any reviews but I got some favourites and followers, so I assume that people want more chapters :P so here you go :)**

Chapter 2-The Hospital

Annabeth's P.O.V.

When the ambulance arrived the paramedics pulled a stretcher out of the back of the van. They raced to Percy and me. I was pulled back, out of the way and watched as they lifted Percy onto the stretcher. I was trying to get to him but they wouldn't let me.

"Madame, do you know this man?" asked one of the paramedics.

I nodded my head, tears threatening to fall.

They lifted the stretcher into the van and led me there. I sat there watching the paramedics put some machine on Percy and trying to heal up some of his cuts.

"Will he be okay?" I asked, finding my voice again.

"Yes, but it seems he has a broken leg and fractured wrist. He will need to go to the hospital right away."

Well duh! Sometimes people can act really dumb.

It wasn't a very long ride to the hospital. Eventually the van stopped and I was led out of the way. They wheeled Percy into the hospital and through the reception. I tried to follow but was told to wait here.

I did as they asked and took a seat in the waiting room. I couldn't stop worrying about Percy. He risked his life for me. Why would he do that? For me? All these questions were running through my mind but all I could concentrate on was how guilty I felt. It's my fault Percy's in hospital.

I couldn't take it anymore. The tears fell and I sat there silently crying.

After a while, a doctor came in and called for a friend of Percy Jackson. I instantly stood up. He motioned for me to follow him.

He led me through different corridors in silence when we finally reached a door with the number 53 engraved on it.

"He's currently unconscious but should wake up soon. You can see him now though. Just call if you need anything." And with that he walked away.

I took a deep breath and walked in. I saw Percy, as pale as ever, hooked up to different machines. He was scratched up pretty bad and had a cast on his leg. His wrist was also bandaged up.

I ran to his side and took a closer look. He still looked as handsome as ever. Wait, I thought, what was I saying? I was with Luke. And that was when I remembered Luke. How he ditched us both. Now I was very angry. Next time I see him he is dead.

Percy mumbled something.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Anbth," he said.

"What?"

"Annabeth," he said louder this time. He opened his eyes and looked straight at me.

"Percy! Your okay!" I hugged him.

"Ow!" he flinched.

"Oh, sorry." I instantly felt guilty.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

I explained everything that I remembered and he went quiet.

"At least your okay," he smiled.

I lightly hit him on his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"Why Percy, why me?" I asked confused. "You could've let me get hit. Now it's my fault you're here!"

"No it isn't Annabeth!" he started, "I chose to save you and you couldn't have stopped me. You're my best friend and I never want anything bad to happen to you. Don't feel guilty 'cause you're not."

I just nodded. At that moment, my stomach rumbled. _Great timing, _I thought.

"Go and get something to eat Annabeth. And also can you get the doctor for me? I feel kind of sore," Percy said.

I nodded and walked out of the room. I saw a doctor and asked him to see Percy as he has just woken up. He nodded and walked away.

I made my way down to the cafeteria and on my way hear someone shouting my name. I turned and instantly feel a wave of anger. I ignore the person and carry on walking. I reach the cafeteria but someone pulls me and turns me round.

"What do you want, Luke?" I said angrily.

He tried to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"I'm really sorry I left you Annabeth. I just got scared and didn't know what I was doing. Please don't be angry at me."

"You know what? I'm not angry at you. I'm furious! I can't believe you Luke! You didn't just leave me, you left Percy. What kind of boyfriend leaves their girlfriend to get hit by a car? If Percy wasn't there I wouldn't even be here right now!"

He looked ashamed but I wasn't finished yet.

"You're a coward Luke! You know that? You don't care about anyone else but yourself. We're over!"

By now, the whole cafeteria was looking at us. I probably looked like a mess. Puffy, red eyes from crying and looked like I was going to kill someone.

Luke looked angry now. No 'man' likes to be called a coward, especially in front of a bunch of strangers. What he said next surprised me.

"Fine, Annabeth! I don't even know why I dated you in the first place. You're nothing but a whiny, brat! You're just an ugly bitch and I'm glad we're over!" With that he walked out of the hospital.

I ran out of the cafeteria and into the ladies toilets. I quickly ran in a stall and stayed there. I couldn't believe he'd said that to me. I was his girlfriend and he had the nerve. A couple of tears slipped but I wouldn't let anymore. I'd done enough crying today.

I walked out of the stall and went to the sink to wash my face. I looked up at the mirror and tried to fix my appearance. I looked a mess. After I was happy with myself (or as happy as I could be), I walked back to Percy's room.

As I walked in, Percy looked at me. "Hey Annab-, hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I smiled.

"Annabeth. I've known you for five years. I can tell when your upset."

I debated whether to tell him.

"I saw Luke," I said.

He went quiet but then spoke, "What did he say?"

I told Percy everything and then went quiet.

Percy's P.O.V.

"Annabeth, don't listen to a word he said. It's his loss. And you're not ugly. You're the most beautiful girl in the world," I said.

Oh god did I just say that? Let's hope she didn't notice.

"Thanks seaweed brain. That means a lot." She smiled and gave me a hug. I smiled too at the nickname she gave me.

"Now, enough about me, what did the doctor say?" she asked.

"Well wisegirl," I said trying to make her smile again, "He said that I have to stay here until my leg and wrist heal up which will take about a month. Also he's gone to ring my mum to let her know about everything."

"Oh, sorry. I guess that with all that's happened, I forgot to call her." She grinned sheepishly at me.

God she looked cute.

"Don't worry its fine." I said.

I heard a phone ring when Annabeth said, "Sorry I have to take this," and walked away.

When she came back she said, "Sorry Percy, but my mum was angry at me for not coming home on time. When I explained everything that happened she was really worried but I told her I'm fine. She told me to tell you to get well soon as well. I have to go now but I promise I'll visit tomorrow," she smiled.

"That's fine and tell her I said thanks."

"Okay and say hi to your mum for me!" she said on her way out.

"Will do!" I shouted back.

**So I hope that this is long enough but if not i will try to make them longer :) please R&R and tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Recovery

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I was busy getting ready for this stupid wedding i have to go to. -_-**

**Anyways, read on!**

Chapter 3 – Recovery

Percy's P.O.V.

My mum came to see me. She was worried at first but I reassured her I was okay. That was when she asked me about what happened. I explained everything to her, starting from when I was walking home from school with Annabeth and Luke and finishing with me waking up in hospital.

She understood but was still worried about me. She stayed with me but then it was time for her to go work. She didn't want to go, because she wanted to stay with me, but I told her to not miss work because of me and that I would be fine. She told me she would visit me every couple of days but will ring me every day.

The next day, I felt slightly better but was still sore. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

It was my doctor. "Percy, you have some visitors."

I just nodded glad that I could talk to someone.

At that moment, Nico, Thalia, Grover, Tyson, Clarisse and Annabeth all walked in.

I smiled, "Hi guys!"

I tried to sit up but was failing miserably.

Grover caught on and rushed towards me to help me up. "There you go buddy."

"Thanks G-man," I smiled.

"No problem, dude. We just came to see how you were doing. I hope you don't mind me saying, but you look terrible."

I laughed at that, "Oh no, I don't mind at all." I said sarcastically.

"Good 'cause it's true!" Clarisse said.

They all sat there on the couch awkwardly. Eventually, Annabeth asked, "Did they find out who the guy in the car was?"

Everyone went quiet and I answered, "Yeah. It was some drunk driver. The police came by after you went yesterday. They told me about him and asked if I wanted to send him to court."

"And you said…?" Nico asked.

I sighed and said, "No."

They all looked confused. Tyson spoke up, "Why not? He could've killed you! He deserves to go to prison!"

"Look, Tyson. I know what he did was wrong but I can't just do that to him. Besides, the police said that he will get a huge fine, so I think that's enough."

"But-"

"No Tyson," Annabeth interrupted, "It's Percy's decision and we should respect it."

"Fine," Tyson agreed grumpily.

I smiled at Annabeth and mouthed a thank you.

She smiled back.

Everything went awkward but Grover started off the conversation. We couldn't stop chatting for hours.

At one point, some idiot *cough* Grover, *cough* mentioned the empire state building which got Annabeth started on architecture. Personally, I didn't mind but everyone else did. I just watched her speak. I loved the way her grey eyes sparkled when she talked about architecture, and how she smiled every time she said a fact.

Now, I think it would be best if I explained mine and Annabeth's relationship. We've been friends for five years and I've liked her for about two years. I don't know if she feels the same way, but she probably doesn't. She dated Luke for a couple of months so I just let all of my chances with her go. That was until yesterday. When she told me what Luke did I felt angry but slightly happy. That sounds kind of harsh but I did. Its cause I knew that I still might have a chance with Annabeth. I was mostly angry though, because of the things Luke said to her. I always hated Luke, but calling Annabeth a whiny brat, and an ugly bitch? Annabeth is far from whiny; she is definitely not a brat! And an ugly bitch? She's the most beautiful girl in the world and if Luke doesn't see that, then he obviously needs glasses!

Anyways, back to what I was saying. I like Annabeth and would do anything for her, even take a car for her. I'm just scared to tell her though. If she doesn't feel the same way, that could make our friendship so awkward and I would rather be her best friend with secret feelings, then her knowing how I feel and being strangers to each other.

"…Percy what do you think? Percy?"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

Annabeth laughed and said, "Stupid seaweed brain." She checked her watch and said, "I think we should go now guys. Visiting hours are over in five minutes."

They all nodded and waved goodbye. "Bye guys!" I smiled.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

*The next day at school*

Thalia and I were walking to school. We were just chatting when we got up to the road where the accident happened. All of a sudden I went quiet. Thalia noticed and asked, "Are you okay Annabeth? You've gone all pale."

I sighed and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine Thals. It's just, this is where the accident happened and I still feel kind of guilty." I looked down.

"Look. It's not your fault. It's that stupid drunk drivers fault," she said. "And that idiot Luke," she added.

"I know but-"

"No buts," she interrupted, "Percy doesn't blame you at all, okay? So stop hurting yourself over this."

I said okay but still felt guilty.

We carried on walking until we reached the school.

"Hey, Thals, Annabeth! Over here!" Nico waved us over.

We walked over when Thalia said, "You don't have to call us over every day, Nico. It's a bit obvious we're gonna walk over here 'cause our lockers are here."

Nico rolled his eyes in return and I just laughed at their little arguments. Everyone knows they like each other apart from them. It's quite funny actually.

"Guys, I'm sure Grover and I would love to watch you flirt with each other, but we all have to go to class or we're gonna be late, so let's go!"

They both blushed at this and hurried over to class trying to walk as far away from each other as possible.

"They _so_ like each other," Grover said in an obvious voice.

"Got that right."

* * *

*At lunch* (Still in Annabeth's P.O.V.)

Finally, lunch. I have to admit, class _was _weird without Percy, but I'm gonna have to get used to that for a while since he's in hospital, and that _was _my stupid fault.

I _really _have to stop thinking like that.

I walked into the cafeteria with my lunch and sat at the table that, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Clarisse, Tyson and I usually sit at, but I kept getting weird stares off other students. I wondered what that was about.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

They all just mumbled a reply whilst eating.

As I was about to take a bit out of my sandwich, Drew walked to our table, and guess who was on her arm? Luke. He moved on fast. _Jerk, _I thought.

"Hey, Anniebarf? Where's the little green eyed freak?"

I just rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my sandwich. I almost choked when she said what she said next.

"I heard you pushed him in front of that car. I thought you were meant to be his friend," she snickered.

"And where did you hear that?" I said standing up to face her.

"A little birdy told me," she laughed.

I couldn't control myself and the next thing I knew, I jumped at her.

**Sort of a cliffy, lol :P please review cause i haven't got any yet so i dont really know if people like it. I will try to update sooner! byee! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Spreading Rumours

**So yesterday was Percy's birthday! Happy late birthday seaweed brain! This chapter is dedicated to you! :) **

**Thanks fro the reviews i got. there was only a few but they were all nice so i'm glad people are actually enjoying my story. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 4 –Spreading Rumours (I couldn't think of anything better :P)

Annabeth's P.O.V

I pushed her onto the floor and started pulling her hair. She screamed right down my ear and by now, the whole cafeteria was watching us.

"Annabeth, no!" Thalia shouted. She came up to us both and started pulling me off her.

If Thalia, wasn't holding me back, she would be dead.

Drew was trying to get up. "Is someone going to help me or what?"

Luke ran to her side and helped her up. They both glared at me.

"You _will _pay for this," she said and strutted off with Luke.

When she left, everyone was dead quiet.

Suddenly, everyone started to cheer. I just stood there confused.

"No one has ever done that to Drew," Clarisse paused. "It was awesome!"

"I'm kinda scared of you know," Tyson said with fear. I just laughed.

"I didn't think you had it in you," Thalia said and we high fived.

"Me neither. I just got angry. I can't believe people thought that I would actually push Percy. Which idiot started that rumour anyway?"

"Well the only person who was with you when it happened was…" Grover thought for a bit.

"Luke!" We all said at the same time.

"He wouldn't, would he?" Nico asked.

"Well, judging from what he said to me when we broke up, I wouldn't be surprised," I said thinking back to the argument we had.

"Wait, what did he say?" Grover asked confused.

Oh yeah. I only told Thalia.

I looked at Thalia because I didn't really want everyone to know, and she instantly understood.

"Um," she started, "Let's not talk about that right now."

Everyone got the message and went quiet.

"Drew said that you will pay," Tyson said, "What do you think she'll do?"

I thought and said, "I don't know but I'll keep an eye out."

Everyone nodded and we all went back to lunch.

* * *

*After school still in Annabeth's P.O.V*

I opened the front door and walked in. Bobby and Mathew were running around the house with pieces of Lego in their hands. I just ignored them and went up to my room.

When I walked in. I put my bag on the floor, shut the door, and lay down on my bed.

_What a long day,_ I thought.

I wondered what the worse Drew could do to me. She wouldn't go to extreme. Probably embarrass me in front of the whole school.

Before I knew it, my eyes drooped shut and I fell asleep.

* * *

*The next day at school still in Annabeth's P.O.V.*

I took a seat in class and started copying out what the teacher was writing on the board. After I finished all the work I just sat there waiting for lunch.

I was going to visit Percy after school today. I still felt bad for what happened so I bought him some chocolates, knowing he'll like them because hospital food is just plain nasty.

The bell rang and I walked out of the classroom. I waited for Thalia, and then we both walked to our lockers to put our books away.

When we reached the lockers, a note was taped to it reading, 'Loser'.

"Wow. If this is her revenge then you have nothing to worry about," Thalia said.

I just shrugged and opened my locker.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

Everyone stopped and stared at me. I was too busy looking at the spiders in my locker. One jumped on me and I screamed again.

"Thalia, get it off! Get it off!" I shrieked.

"Okay, stay still."

I did as I was told and she carefully picked the spider off me and put it back in my locker.

I slammed my locker door shut when Drew walked up to me.

"I told you I would get revenge," she said.

"Hey everyone!" she said louder this time, "Anniebeth looks like she wants to cry!"

Everyone laughed and I ran to the girls toilets.

I ran into the cubicle and sat on the toilet seat. I had never been so embarrassed and scared. Only my friends knew I was scared of spiders so how did Drew find out?

I thought for a while then realised, I had told Luke when we were dating. I couldn't believe he would tell her that. I swore, they were both as evil as each other.

_Well there's no point sulking in here, _I thought. I stood up, dusted myself off and walked out the toilets.

I walked into someone and realised it was Thalia.

"Hey, Annabeth. I just came to check if you were okay-"

"I'm fine Thals," I smiled.

"Okay then, do you want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure," I answered.

We both walked to lunch and I ignored all the stares I got from everyone.

* * *

*After school at the hospital*

I walked up to the reception desk and asked if I could see Percy Jackson. They agreed and asked me if I knew what room he was in. I nodded and walked up to his room.

I knocked on the door and heard a faint, "Come in."

I walked in and slowly shut the door.

"Hey Percy," I smiled and walked over to the seat next to his bed.

"Hey."

"You look slightly better, how d'you feel?"

"Better than yesterday," he smiled.

"That's good. I brought you something, since I still felt a little guilty." I went in my school bag and pulled out the chocolates.

"You don't need to feel gui-" he saw the chocolates then said. "Or maybe you could a little."

I laughed and handed him the chocolates. "Don't hurt yourself seaweed brain."

"Yeah, yeah." He took a chocolate and said, "But seriously, you shouldn't feel guilty."

"I didn't think you could ever be serious," I grinned.

"Ha Ha, very funny," he said sarcastically.

"So then. How was school?"

I debated whether I should tell him about the rumours and what happened with Drew. I decided to because he was my best friend and he would tell me.

I told him everything that happened.

"Luke can be a real jerk," he said.

I just nodded.

"Are you okay about the spider thing? I can't believe she would do something like that."

"Yeah I'm fine," I said.

"I would've paid to see you fight with Drew though," he said laughing.

I just laughed with him because from another person's point of view, it must've looked funny.

"Well let's not dwell on the past. You don't understand how boring it is in here. All I do is wake up, eat, watch tv, eat, sleep, eat and then sleep again. You being here is like the highlight of the past two days!"

I laughed and said, "Well thanks, seaweed brain."

After that we talked for a while about random things. He was so fun to be around and I'm glad I can call him my best friend.

After an hour or so we ran out of things to talk about.

"Wanna watch tv for a bit?" he asked.

I just shrugged and he turned the tv on. He moved over on his bed and patted the empty space next to him.

I smiled and rolled my eyes but joined him.

Percy's P.O.V

We both sat there watching a funny cartoon. Every so often we would make fun of the cartoon characters and how they act stupid.

After an hour or so I realised it was getting late.

"Annabeth, I think you should go now. Visiting hours will be over soon."

I got no response. "Annabeth," I tried again.

I looked over at her and she was fast asleep. _Very clever, wisegirl,_ I thought. I was about to wake her when I realised that she looked so cute when she was asleep.

I couldn't think about her like that though so I carefully tapped her shoulder. "Annabeth, wakey wakey. You need to get up."

She slowly opened her eyes. I met her beautiful grey eyes and she blushed. I looked the other way and cleared my throat.

"Thanks, Percy." She got off the bed and grabbed her bag. "I'll visit you again soon. Bye!"

I waved bye to her. When she was out of the room I sighed and lay back down.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes to meet Percy's green eyes. We stayed like that for a few seconds when I blushed. He turned away and cleared his throat.

I said thanks to him and grabbed my bag. We said bye to each other and I walked out smiling.

_I don't know what just happened between us, _I thought, _but I think I liked it._

**That's it for now! I don't know if you've noticed but i've tried to make the chapters longer so i hope this is okay. please R&R!**

**so, im a lovatic and i dont know if you guys are lol. anyways tomorrow is Demi's birthday and i find it so sweet that she is spending it in africa to help a charity. so happy early birthday demetria! **


	5. Chapter 5 - More Than Friends

**So i was feeling in a fanfic type of mood so here is more! It's not as much as you usually get, but it's something lol. i just want to say one more thing before you start reading, HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY DEMI! lol now you may read :P**

Chapter 5 – More Than Friends?

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Over the past couple of weeks, I visited Percy in hospital. We just hung out, and chilled on his bed watching tv. Sometimes we would play little games that I brought in, like monopoly or cards. We tried chess but he didn't like it much. Usually we would just talk about stuff.

I thought I was starting to like him. For some reason, as I spent time with him, I noticed how handsome he was, his humour and his caring nature. He was so sweet and I don't know how I never noticed it before. I would love to tell him but I'm scared that if I tell him, and he doesn't feel the same way, things will be awkward between us. I don't want that to happen, because Percy is my best friend and I don't want to lose him.

Anyways, I am at the hospital visiting Percy again. The doctor said that Percy's wrist has healed, so he doesn't need to wear that cast anymore. His leg is still broken but will hopefully be okay in a week or so. That means he will be out of the hospital soon!

Percy was watching tv whilst I was sitting on the chair next to his bed. I got a text from Thalia saying I had to come over to finish the project we were doing for school. I replied saying I'd be there soon.

I stood up and said, "I have to go and finish off my project for school with Thalia now."

Percy was grinning at the silly cartoon he was watching when he looked my way, "Haha! I don't have to do work!"

I laughed at his childish behaviour but then said, "Yeah, but when you come back to school, you'll have _loads _of homework _and_ school work. So ha!"

"Oh yeah," he pouted. "But, I know a smart blonde who will help me out with it. Maybe?" he grinned.

I laughed and said, "Maybe."

I gave him a hug, and when we broke apart, I caught his eyes. We were both locked onto each other, green on grey, and I could feel my face inching closer to his. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. Next thing I knew, I was kissing him full on the lips. He seemed shocked at first but kissed me back. I pulled apart realising what I just did.

"Oh my god! Percy I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- I don't know-" I stuttered. I didn't know what else to say so I ran out there as fast as I could.

Percy's P.O.V.

She pulled apart and started stuttering. Before I could say anything to her, she ran out. I would've gone after her, but I couldn't because of my stupid broken leg. I banged the bed in frustration and just sighed.

She kissed me, so does that mean she has feelings for me too? I couldn't get my hopes up but I didn't know what to think. I think I'll give her some space for a bit, and then I'll try ringing her. It was better than no plan at all.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I arrived at Thalia's house. Her mum opened the front door. "Nice to see Annabeth, dear. Thalia is upstair."

I greeted her back and went up to Thalia's room.

"Hey Annabeth," Thalia said.

"Hey," I said still shocked with what I did.

Thalia looked up from her laptop and asked, "Are you okay? You seem kinda shocked? I dunno, but what's up?"

I told her what happened and all she did was grin.

"Right was is so funny?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Do you have feelings for him?" she asked.

"Pfft, no."

"Really?"

I gave up and said, "Yeah. I am."

She grinned again, "Finally! Everyone knew you guys were perfect for each other. Everyone _except _you two!"

"Okay then. But what do I do Thals? I don't want things to be awkward between us," I said with a frown.

Thalia thought for a bit then said, "Next time you visit him, just explain how it was an accident."

"Yeah. I'll just say to him, I kissed you by accident. Please forgive me," I said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know! I think you should tell him your feelings now because at least then he well find out."

_Maybe she's right, _I thought.

"Okay then. Thanks Thals. You always know what to do."

She smirked, "Ha. Yeah I know. Anyways, let's start finishing our project now."

"Okay," I smiled, thankful I had a friend like Thalia. She was actually more like the sister I never had.

**What do you think? :D Please leave a review as it only takes 2 minutes also i appreciate the reviews i have gotten. i feel like im opening a little present everytime i get one lol :P **

**Also please could you tell me if im a good writer? cause if im not, then there's no point in me doing it. if im not please tell me what i could improve on. Thanks! :)**


End file.
